


stop logging today

by kenhwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80's AU, Activism, Asian-American kids, Drabble, Face Painting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, johnjae are room mates, johnny is a stoner, over use of 80s slang, taeyong is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/kenhwan
Summary: “Get up, slug, we’re going out.”





	stop logging today

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and self indulgent

Johnny squinted at the television’s fuzzy images, tilting his head just a little. 

“Y’know. . . .This new tv is totally bitchin. . . “ He looked over to Jaehyun ( Or, Jeffrey, as he’d proudly announced in his best american accent when he was 14 ), who was half asleep after dragging the tv in the door an hour ago, all by himself because Johnny refused to help. They’d just recently moved in together in the cheapest apartment they could find. 

“But. . . Like. . . .What happened to the other one?” 

“I think. . . . It got stolen out of the moving truck?”

Johnny rolled his eyes, turning his entire body towards Jaehyun, scratching his arm. It was so hot neither of them could bear to wear shirts until they could buy a fan that actually worked. “Not even.”

“Even!” 

He turned his body back towards the tv in the broke down recliner, sprawling out ungracefully with his long legs over the side, hair honestly disgusting and caked to his forehead with sweat. He kept his hair longer than alot of the other boys his age did, but he liked it. He thought it was like Johnny Depp, and all the girls were absolutely bugging over him; Not that he could blame him, they shared a name and he seemed like a pretty righteous dude. 

He was broken from his daydreams of Teen Heart Throb: Johnny Depp when Jaehyun’s brick of a phone went off, totally spazzing at the noise. 

“Jae,” He answers, and Johnny’s eyes flick over to him. The other laughs and glances over to Johnny. “But he’s a total burn out, man!” He bursts into laughter, and Johnny throws a pillow at him, a grin growing. “ ‘S th’ way to be.” He’d quietly commented. 

After some “Mhm’s and nods, Jaehyun ended the call with, “Alright, choice.” And put the phone down. “Get up, slug, we’re going out.” 

Johnny stood up lazily and pulled down his shorts from where they rode up, pulling on his ‘free ferris’ shirt and his white converse that were long since worn. 

-

He didn’t even ask where Jaehyun was driving him until they were parked on the side of the street, amongst a million other cars and crowds of assorted people with signs and various other things like banners and body paint. 

“Protest. It’s for logging. You leave the apartment once a dick year..” 

“Oh, bag your face, I leave the house plenty.” 

“Whatever, you need more friends than just me, hoser. Get out of my ride.” 

-

Johnny was soon being judged by 2 kids ( his age but unrealistically short ) in matching black shirts that had something on it he wasn’t clean enough to read, who were also talking to his best friend and roommate like he wasn’t even there. 

“Jae, are you kidding me? He’s obviously juiced, I mean honestly, he probably doesn’t even know whats going on. You bring him here dressed like a mall maggot? Come with me.” 

Before anyone can respond, the tiny black haired one is tugging him with an iron grip towards a volkswagen van. He follows, out of it, not like he has much choice anyways. He’s all but slung into a chair in front of a small palette of colors, which are mostly earth tones. The boy takes a brush, starting here and there with different shades of blue and brown and green. 

“So. . . .” It’s starting to get too awkward for Johnny to handle. 

“I’m Ten.” He murmurs, and Johnny responds with his own respective name.

“American born, huh?” 

Johnny makes an affirmative noise, though he’s hesitant because he doesn’t know if Ten sees that as a good thing or not. “I’ve never been to Korea. I haven’t heard much about it, my parents don’t talk about it.” 

There’s more awkward silence of Johnny staring into Ten’s eyes, because Ten was roasting him a couple minutes ago, but now his eyes are concentrated, and he looks so, so pretty. He squeezes his eyes closed to will the thought away. 

He mumbles something to himself in a language Johnny doesn’t understand, nor does he know what language it is to begin with, adds one more dash of green, and sits back, looking over his work. 

“That’s fine.” Ten concludes quietly. Johnny is dragged back out of the van, back through the sea of people to where their friends (?) had relocated to. The one that was with Ten looks over to him with a nod, clapping Ten on the shoulder. “Much better, yeah?”


End file.
